This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CfN High Field Imaging Workshop took place at the University of Pennsylvania on Wednesday, April 9, 2008. It was sponsored by the Center for Functional Neurology and the CMROI. The motivation for the workshop was to highlight the upcoming delivery of the 7T whole body MRI system at Penn. To describe the potential benefits of 7T for basic and clinical neuroscience research. To plan for 7T pilot projects.